I'm sorry
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: gak ada summary langsung aja  cekidot!/chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Fa-chan

Title/Judul: I'm Sorry

Pairing: SasuNaru

Request dari: Satyaharii/Saruwatari Emy

Pagi hari di konohagakure sangat dingin. Karena ini adalah akhir bulan maret, dimana bunga Sakura yang hanya muncul tiap 2 minggu dalam setahun, menampakkan keindahannya secara bergiliran, di jepang.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil. Naruto sedang diam termenung menatap jendela luar, dimana tempat dirinya dan Sasuke dulu bermain salju setiap musim dingin tiba. Namun musim dingin kali ini terasa berbeda untuk Naruto. Ya, itu karena musim dingin kemarin Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bermain seperti semasa 6 tahun lalu.

Naruto berbalik dan segera mengambil mantel cokelatnya. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, mumpung masih pagi, lagipula sekolah dimulai jam 08:30 dan lihat sekarang, masih jam 07:06 masih ada waktu bukan? Setidaknya berjalan-jalan setengah jam akan menghapuskan kerinduannya akan masa lalu.

Jalan konoha sepi sekali, dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mungkin saja sedang terpepet akan kegiatan mereka. Lihat saja muka mereka menunjukan raut wajah tak rela untuk keluar rumah dalam udara sedingin ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia hanya berjalan sambil melamun. Membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat yang entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu, why? Karena dia sendiri sedang berada di dalam lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya berhenti melangkah, Naruto yang sadar segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat sebuah bangku taman, tempat dia dulu sering duduki bersama Sasuke untuk memakan es krim.

"Aku rindu Sasuke... Cepatlah kembali ke Konoha Sasuke..." gumam pelan Naruto.

Kakinya melangkah kembali, berjalan mendekati bangku itu. Lalu mendudukinya, memejamkan matanya sejenak...

"Haha... Es krimmu belepotan Naru!"

"Ah~ Kau diam saja Sasuke! Sini aku ingin mencoba es krim special milikmu!"

"Ah~ aku tidak mau makan yang bekas!"

"Huwe~ es krimnya aneh, kok rasanya pahit!"

"Siapa suruh!"

"Huh!"

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya kembali berputar, saat dirinya dulu sedang memakan es krim berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Hah..." Naruto memegangi dadanya, terasa sakit, ia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka, persahabatan yang kental antara dirinya dan Sasuke dapat menimbulkan cinta terlarang sesama jenis. Dulu Naruto menganggap debaran di jantungnya hanya karena ia selalu di kagetkan Sasuke, tapi ternyata setelah sasuke pergi, naruto menyadari bahawa itu adalah debaran cinta.

Ia mulanya tidak percaya, kalau cinta pertamanya itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Naruto?" Naruto menengok melihat Sakura dengan mantel pink yang sewarna dengan rambutnya membungkus tubuhnya. Sakura tampak memakai baju seragam Konoha High School, terlihat dari lambang sekolah pada pinggir kiri rok yang di kenakan Sakura. "Mengapa kau belum rapih? Bukannya hari ini masuk jam 8?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Naruto terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura, "NANI?" tepat saat Naruto berteriak kaget, Sakura sudah siaga menutup daun telinganya agar tidak pengang. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Naruto tampang panik. Sakura menarik ujung lengan kiri mantelnya dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat limapuluh.

"Jam tujuh lewat limapu_"

"Huwa~ Kau ikut aku Sakura-chan~" teriak Naruto panik, memotong ucapan Sakura, dan segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju apartemennya. Sakura yang sedikit kaget akan prilaku Naruto pun mau tak mau ikut berlari, kalau tidak bisa-bisa bajunya kotor di seret Naruto.

'BRAKK' suara pintu apartemen di tutup menggema dari kamar Naruto sampai depan rumah Naruto. Sakura saja yang berdiri di depan rumah Naruto sampai tersentak kaget. Sesekali Sakura berteriak menyerukan agar Naruto cepat, sesekali pula ia melirik jam tangannya.

"I'm Sorry Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto, ia segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari kembali, mau diapakan lagi, merewka sudah telat bila melihat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 pagi.

"NA...RU...TO..!" Sakura berteriak kencang menyebut nama Naruto, yang hanya menunduk takut. Well, mereka terlambat, lihatlah gerbang sudah di tutup.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto. "A...Aku akan berusaha merayu pak Ebisu!" bujuk Naruto.

"Hoi Pak Ebisu! Aku punya gambar Shizune sedang mandi lho!" Ebisu yang mendengar kata-kata naruto mulai tergoda imannya. "Waw..." seru Naruto, sesekali melirik Ebisu. Ebisu makin penasaran akan secarik foto yang di pegang Naruto.

Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto sudah berblushing ria, pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di otaknya. "Semoga foto yang Naruto pegang bukan foto Shizune-sensei," doa Sakura.

Ebisu yang sudah di landa penasaran pun membuka pintu gerbang, dan menghampiri Naruto. "Mana!" foto itu pun berpindah tangan pada Ebisu, dan hal itu di manfaatkan Naruto untuk menarik tangan sakura masuk kedalam gerbang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"NARUTO, SAKURA!" tiba-tiba saja Pak Ebisu berteriak kencang menyerukan nama kedua muridnya yang sudah berhasil menipunya.  
>.o.O.o<br>"Hah... Hah.. Hah... Foto apa yang kau berikan tadi Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil terengah-engah, kini mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka.

"Hah... Hah... Hehe... Hah... Hanya foto Tsunade yang sedang marah," jawab Naruto santai, di selingi nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"Hei." Sakura dan Naruto menolehkan kepala mereka. Seketika itu juga mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat sosok laki-laki jangkung, berbadan atlis, dengan senyum datarnya yang menawan, rambut ravennya pun tak kalah menambah kesan keren.

"Sa...su...ke..?" gumam Sakura dan Naruto secara serempak.

Degub jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan, begitupula Sakura. Semua orang tahu Sakura mencintai Sasuke, begitupula Naruto, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua sahabat di depannya, apalagi kalau Sasuke mengingat orangtuanya memutuskan menikahkan dirinya dengan Sakura, meski Sakura juga tahu, tapi Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain salting di sertai blushing.

"Sakura... Naruto...!" sapa Sasuke. "Kita masuk?" tanya Sasuke. Seketika itu Naruto dan Sakura langsung salting dan mengangguk canggung. Mereka pun memasuki kelas mereka bersama Sasuke. Di dalam kelas sudah ada Kakashi yang sedang membaca Icha-Icha Tastic edisi 10 yang baru saja terbit. Sambil sesekali menulis materi pelajaran aljabar saat itu.

Murid-murid cewek dalam kelas mereka pun langsung berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Kecuali cewek di samping Neji. Ia hanya blishing melihat Naruto.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Sorry [Chapter II]

genre: Romance

Author/Penulis: Nurayu Putri Isnainni/Hanaki Minazuki

Cuplikan percakapan gaje (?)

"Hei!"

"Sa...su...ke..!"

"Sakura... Naruto..!"

(Cuplikan macam apa itu *nunjuk tulisan di atas)

Happy Reading~ Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Ah betapa indahnya hari ini bagi Naruto, dan Sakura tentunya. Dapat bertemu sahabat lama, sekaligus cinta mereka bagaimana tidak senang?

Sasuke duduk pada sebuah bangku di samping Naruto. Awalnya seluruh murid cewek saling melempar puppy eyes kepada Kakashi hanya karena mereka sangat menginginkan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Tapi Kakashi yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke dia meminta Kiba pindah ke samping Sakura, dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk sebangku dengan Naruto.

.o.O.o.

Sore ini udara semakin dingin. Sasuke tampak berdiri memandang langit, juga pepohonan asri di depan matanya. Di belakangnya tampak Sakura sedang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka masih menggenakan seragam Konoha High, karena Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha. Maka sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan bertunangan.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi ke bukit Konoha, dari sana mereka dapat melihat pemadangan yang sungguh menakjubkan, kalau saja tidak ada kabut yang cukup tebal membuat pemandangan itu sedikit tertutupi.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, toh Sasuke bukan singa yang akan melahapnya.

"Tentang tunangan kita, kau ingin di laksanakannya kapan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya dapat Salting di sertai blushing.

"A...Ano... Sasuke-kun... A..aku belum ta..tahu..." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Konoha... Desa daun tersembunyi... Tapi aku berhasil menemukan satu wanita cantik yang akan menjadi istriku kelak." ucap Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri dan memeluknya. "Meskipun cinta tak bersatu, pasti ada cinta baru yang bersemi, maka janganlah menyerah dan kejarlah cinta itu... Dan lahirkanlah cinta yang baru diiringi doa dengan harapan menjadi lebih baik..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Arigatou..." ucap Sakura, bahunya sudah bergetar. Yeah selama ini hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu, kalau Sakura mencintai seorang cowok dari Suna, yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Tapi untuk menutupi hal itu Sakura berpura-pura menggilai Sasuke.

"Ku rasa cinta baru mulai tumbuh, sejak seminggu setelah kejadian itu..." gumam Sakura. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Namun sayang senyumnya itu tidak dapat Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, mempererat pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu, berkat kau, aku dapat lepas dari cinta terlarang yang hampir saja hinggap di hatiku..." bisik Sasuke.

"Hm.." gumam Sakura. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, mengajaknya pulang. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka saling mengobrol walau obrolan di dominasi oleh Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' seperti biasa, kecuali kalau Sakura meledeknya baru ia akan memulai untuk ikut membalas meledek.

.o.O.o.

"Hei Naruto kudengar Sasuke sudah kembali ya? Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia makan ramen!" ujar paman Teuchi.

"Ok paman! Tapi tadi saat aku ingin mengajak Sasuke kemari dia sudah menghilang, hah... Dasar!" gerutu Naruto, sebal.

Naruto kini sedang makan ramen di kedai ichiraku, kedai favouritenya. Ramen special buatan paman Teuchi adalah yang paling sedap di dunia, itulah yang sering Naruto katakan.

"Tambah satu lagi paman Teuchi!" pesan Naruto.

"Ramen special ukuran jumbo extra pedas segera datang~!" seru Ayame.

"Hai!" sahut Naruto.

Selama menunggu ramen, Naruto sibuk melamun. Lama ia berfikir sampai akhirnya setelah ramen yang terakhir ini habis. Ia memutuskan, untuk mencari Sasuke. Yeah hitung-hitung itu adalah pendekatan (?) haha... Aneh memang =='v

"Ramen special jumbo extra pedas sudah siap~, silahkan dinikmati, Naruto!" seru Ayame.

"Ho... Arigatou Gozaimasu Ayame-nee!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Dengan cepat Naruto melahap Ramen extra jumbo itu.

"Ah... Ramennya enak sekali~" ucap Naruto beberapa menit setelah memakan ramennya hingga tuntas. Ramen adalah makanan favouritenya, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ketinggalan dalam hal apapun hanya demi ramen.

Setelah menaruh beberapa yen, Naruto berjalan menuju taman.

Di jalan menuju taman, Naruto mulai bersenandung-senandung kecil, "...kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no, chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusau shoku no karasu ga sore wo, ubaitotte yaburisutetta. Saa ko_" senandung yang ia nyanyikan pun berhenti tiba-tiba. Naruto tampak menegang di jalan menuju taman. Di sana, di jalan yang berlawanan arah, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Naruto terangkat memegang dadanya, rasanya di dalam sana sakit. Perasaan sedih mulai menyerang batinnya, membuatnya ingin menangis, dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada tak jauh darinya, sambil sesekali menangis sedih.

"Oh... Kami-sama... Mengapa cinta terlarang ini harus hinggap di hatiku..." batin Naruto sedih. Ia meringkuk di bawah pohon, airmatanya pun mengalir dengan deras, seakan mengetahui pemiliknya sedang bersedih.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, setelah kita bertunangan nanti, kata Bibi Mikoto, aku harus tinggal dirumahmu. Oh aku sudah tidak sabar~ aku ingin sekali menjahilimu bersama Itachi-nii!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn... Eh, kau bilang apa tadi? Menjahiliku? Mustahil pinky!" ledek Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar ledekan Sasuke hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Melihat Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung mencubit pipi kiri Sakura dengan gemas. "Ish cubit-cubit awas kau Sasukecapantat ayam!" teriak Sakura sebal, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya sendiri yang memerah habis di cubit Sasuke. "Chiken Butt!" teriak Sakura, dan mereka pun pergi sambil bermain kejar-kejaran.

Sementara itu, dari balik pohon Naruto sudah mendengar semuanya. Semua percakapan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke, dan itu membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin sakit.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas berat, lalu berdiri, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mungkin meminum susu cokelat panas akan menenangkannya.

.o.O.o.

'BRUK' Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada kasur, setelah ia sampai di kamar apartemennya. Ia bertahan pada posisi seperti itu sambil menangis, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Semua orang pasti tidak menyangka, seorang Naruto Uzumaki dapat menangis karena seorang lelaki. Seorang Naruto yang ceria, dan bersahabat kepada siapapun, membuat semua orang akan mengatakan 'mustahil' kalau Naruto menangis karena hal bodoh yang di sebut cinta.

Cinta... Kata-kata yang spele, namun memiliki banyak hikmah yang mendorong kita untuk menerima, dan memepelajarinya demi kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dari perjuangan dan keikhlasan. Cinta membawa kesedihan, yang mendorong kita, yang membuat kita untuk belajar arti dari kata "mengikhlaskan" juga dari kata "memperjuangkan". Cinta itu rumit, bahkan lebih rumit dari soal fisika, tapi cinta juga berbeda dari fisika, karena cinta akan membimbing kita dalam pengalaman yang tiada bandingnya. Cinta juga abadi, tidak dapat di hilangkan, walau bagaimanapun orang itu mencoba untuk menghilangkannya. Sama seperti nasib cinta pertama Naruto. Meski begitu, cinta dapat di ubah, dan Naruto akan berusaha mengubah perasaan cintanya kepada Sasuke, menjadi cinta seorang adik.

Selama 6 tahun, ia merasakan ada perkembangan di hatinya, yang tidak ia sangka adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang Naruto hadapi kini adalah cinta yang sangat rumit, dan dalam segi apapun, mustahil untuk di persatukan. Naruto pun menyadari hal itu. Hingga ia memutuskan, mulai besok ia tidak akan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, demi perasaannya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang, menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Lega...

Perasaan lega mulai hinggap di hatinya, setelah ia menuntaskan acara menangisnya.

"Owh gawat, kalau tidak sesegera mungkin cuci muka, bisa-bisa mataku bengkak besok," gumam Naruto. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto terdiam menatap cermin, "Huh kau jelek bila habis menangis Naruto!" ledeknya sendiri, lalu mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air, agar terlihat lebih segar. Mumpung masih berada di kamar mandi ia memutuskan untuk sekalian bergosok gigi, sebelum tidur.

'Bruk' lagi-lagi Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali. "Untung saja tidak ada PR," gumam Naruto. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, untuk terlelap sampai sang mentari dan kokokan ayam jantan (?) membangunkannya. Dengen mata terpejam ia berdoa, berharap mimpi indah.

.o.O.o.

Ruang kelas tampak masih sepi, tapi Naruto sudah datang dan duduk rapih di bangkunya, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja dengan lipatan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura, tapi Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. Langkah kaki yang ringan dan cepat mendekat padanya, yang Naruto yakin adalah suara langkah kaki Sakura, dan di belakangnya terasa langkah kaki yang berat, dan santai, yang Naruto yakini adalah langkah kaki Sasuke. Tiba-tiba perasaan sakit mendera hatinya kembali.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis, malukan sama Sasuke!" batin Naruto menyemangati untuk berusaha agar tidak meneteskan barang setetes airmatapun.

"Hah... Naruto bakka, pagi-pagi begini sudah tidur lagi!" dengus Sakura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku di belakang Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mendudukan diri tepat di samping kanan Naruto.

"Hn, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku dan Sakura ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Naruto mau tak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya, karena ia penasaran akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto, nada bicaranya sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak berkumpul bertiga," gumam Sasuke.

"Cih hanya itu," batin Naruto.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Title/Judul: I'm Sorry

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Author/Penulis: Hanaki Minazuki a.k.a Nurayu Putri Isnainni

Chapter III

Kali ini tanpa cuplikan cerita minna-san (all: cuplikan kemarin aja aneh banget, apalagi yang ini, udah g usah!) hehe...

Don't Like, Don't Read, And Happy Reading~

WARNING: YANG BOLEH BACA HANYA YANG SUKA ADA TULISANNYA DI ATAS DONT LIKE YA DONT READ MENGERTI? *teriak pake toa minjem dari masjid*

.

.  
>Bel panjang, tanda sekolah telah usai kini sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.<p>

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke kini sudah berada di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi. Mereka saling diam, dan memasang ekspresi yang tidak biasanya mereka tunjukkan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar datar di telinga Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sesaat Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang kini membelakangi mereka, menatap langit sore.

"A..aku tidak tahu akan memulainya darimana...?" ucap Sakura sedikit canggung. Ia ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tampak membeku di antara mereka bertiga. Namun tampaknya percuma, tidak ada perubahan, malah semakin canggung.

"Tujuan... Apa tujuan kalian mengajakku berbicara?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya masih sama, tapi pandangannya kini beralih pada sepatu hitam yang kini ia pakai.

"Hn, aku dan Sakura akan bertunangan seminggu lagi, apakah kau mau datang?" pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang angkat suara, karena dirasakannya, Sakura tidak akan kuat untuk mengatasi Naruto yang memang keras kepala. (apa hubungannya? O.o )

"Hm... Bertunangan ya?" ucap Naruto, nadanya seperti nada menyindir. Hal itu membuat Sakura kembali menatap punggung Naruto. "Ternyata memang mustahil ya?" ucap Naruto lirih, kali ini di iringi airmata yang menggenang, siap meluncur mengikuti lekuk wajah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha keras untuk membuat tangisnya tidak terisak. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir.

"Penantianku selama 6 tahun..." Naruto berucap kembali. Sakura dan Sasuke kini hanya dapat mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang selama ini menjadi beban Naruto sebenarnya, yeah meski mereka pun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku bodoh... Dalam pelajaran, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, tapi... Kenapa aku harus dihadapi oleh yang lebih sulit dari soal-soal yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya..." Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya pada dadanya yang terasa penat dan sakit.

"Apakah kalian mengerti perasaanku?" tanya Naruto, tapi Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, membiarkan Naruto mengatakan apapun semaunya. "Aku hidup sebatangkara, Sasuke memberiku kehidupan, dan semangat! Dan... Dan... Kenapa hal ini harus aku yang merasakannya!" teriak Naruto di akhir perkataannya, ia membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Aku... Aku capek! Capek harus merasakan derita akan perasaanku ini! Akan cinta terlarang yang seakan-akan ingin mendorongku untuk melakukan bunuh diri! ARKKKHHH...!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sakura menengok menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura melihat kearahnya menoleh. Dalam tatapan Emerald itu, Sasuke tahu, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Seperti perkatamu kemarin Sasuke-kun..." batin Sakura. Ia mengingat saat Sasuke memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membisikkan kalimat penyemangat.

Sakura menyadari satu hal di dalam dirinya, tepatnya dihatinya... Ia merasakan ada cinta baru yang muncul di hatinya. Ya, cintanya untuk seorang Sasuke. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. "Seperti Sakura yang melepas kelopaknya dengan ikhlas dan tetap tegar, akupun ingin menjadi Sakura yang seperti itu. Membagi cinta untuk orang lain..." batin Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi lembut menerpa mereka, Sakura membuka matanya, diiringi dengan senyum tulusnya, walau matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Aku siap melepas kelopakku." batin Sakura mantap.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Bukannya kami tidak mengerti..." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto diam saja, airmata tidak dapat berhenti mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Ia terus meneteskan, tetes, demi tetes airmata.

"Aku sudah tahu... Kau mencintai Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam saja, ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan perlahan menuju Naruto.

"I'm sorry..." gumam Sasuke, menggetarkan gendang telinga Naruto. Sasuke kini sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto pun tampak kaget akan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi ia membiarkannya, menjadikan hal ini sebagai kesempatan untuknya. Kesempatan terakhir untuk di peluk cinta pertamanya, karena sejak semalam, ia sudah memutuskannya... Keputusan yang akan menyakitkan.

Perasaan berat, sedih, tertekan... kini hinggap di hati Naruto.

Cinta tidak dapat dihapuskan, tapi dapat diubah. Bila mengingat cinta Naruto kepada Sasuke adalah cinta pertama. Rasanya akan sangat sulit mengubahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bagai langit dan bumi, mereka berbeda. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak ada tanda untuk tumbuhnya cinta. Sasuke mengakui, dulu saat dirinya bersama Naruto, timbul perasaan nyaman, dulu Sasuke sempat merasa suka pada Naruto. Tapi sebelum perasaan itu berlanjut menjadi cinta, Sasuke sudah harus pindah ke Suna, di sana ia di perkenalkan dengan Sakura. Selama setahun Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura, Sasuke seakan-akan melupakan Naruto. Bukankah rasa yang di berikan Sasuke untuk Naruto hanya sekedar suka? Rasa suka dan cinta, Sasuke merasakannya. Merasakan ada perbedaan rasa saat di dekat Sakura, dan di dekat Naruto.

Di dekat Naruto ia merasa nyaman, dan menyenangkan. Sedangkan di dekat Sakura, Sasuke merasa sering malu bila ditatap, dan sering perasaan ingin melindungi muncul di hatinya, saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri tegar, namun rapuh melihat Gaara, bertunangan dengan Matsuri.

angin tampak tidak bersahabat untuk saat ini. Hembusannya yang semula sepoi-sepoi kini semakin kencang dan menusuk.

Sakura yang berdiri menyaksikan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto merasakan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menyendiri, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura kembali berhenti, ia meronggoh tasnya, mencari kertas dan pulpen. Sakura menuliskan beberapa kalimat untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu menaruhnya pada tanah tempatnya berdiri, tak lupa ia menindihi sang kertas dengan batu agar tidak terbang kemana-mana.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya...

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke... Aku tahu... Aku tahu ini mustahil! Aku tahu..."

"Aku jugaa tahu... Kita tidak mungkin bersatu..."

"Aku pria dan kau juga pria... Hanya khayalan konyol yang kudambakan dapat bersamamu!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan, seakan meminta untuk di lepaskan. (yaiyalah!)

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Naruto. Jarak mereka tidak sampai setengah meter. "Dilema..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang di tundukkan.

"Tapi aku mohon padamu Naruto... Aku... Aku baru beberapa bulan ini merasakan cinta... Menyadari cintaku kepada Sakura..." ucap Sasuke, ia menangkap kedua tangan Naruto. "Aku... Aku sekarang mencintai Sakura ... Sakura cinta pertamaku... Aku hanya suka padamu Naruto! Tapi aku sadar, cintaku untuk Sakura!" ucap Sasuke, hingga memejamkan matanya, karena terasa airmata mulai menghalangi pandangannya.

Naruto ikut menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "MAKANYA AKU SEKARANG SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MELEPASMU BERSAMA SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang. "DAN ITU JUGA MEMBUTUHKAN PENGORBANAN DARI PERASAANKU SENDIRI SASUKE! CINTAKU... CINTAKU HANYA MENYUSAHKAN!" teriak Naruto kembali.

"APA? APA YANG AKAN DI KATAKAN KELUARGAMU HAH?" tanya Naruto masih dengan suara lantangnya. "APA YANG AKAN KELUARGAMU KATAKAN KALAU KAU MEMILIH AKU?" sambungnya. "Makanya aku memilih untuk melepasmu Sasuke..." ucap Naruto lirih...

Secara refleks, mereka menoleh kearah tempat Sakura tadi berdiri. Namun nihil, yang mereka lihat hanyalah secarik kertas putih yang tertindihi batu.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghapus airmata mereka, berjalan mendekati secarik kertas itu. Dan membacanya...

"To: Sasuke dan Naruto

Aku turut bahagia, aku sudah memutuskannya. Memutuskan untuk menjadi Sakura. Aku akan melepas kelopakku untuk seorang sahabat baikku selama di konoha, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

::Haruno Sakura::"

Setelah membaca secarik kertas itu, Sasuke diam mematung.

"Kejarlah... Carilah dia... Bukankah cinta itu adalah tantangan juga ujian... Cinta kita sudah di uji. Aku sudah memilih jalan yang terbaik. Dan sekarang giliranmu untuk meraihnya... Kejar, jangan menyerah, yakinkan padanya kalau kau membutuhkannya..." ucap Naruto. Batin Sasuke terenyuh mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia mengangguk mantap pada Naruto.

'Cup' (author sweatdrop)

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto, lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto, untuk mencari Sakura.

Naruto tampak masih terkejut, pipinya merona. Tangannya terarah untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kejarlah... Carilah dia... Bukankah cinta itu adalah tantangan juga ujian... Cinta kita sudah di uji. Aku sudah memilih jalan yang terbaik. Dan sekarang giliranmu untuk meraihnya... Kejar, jangan menyerah, yakinkan padanya kalau kau membutuhkannya..."

Kata-kata yang baru saja di lontarkannya berputar di otaknya. Tangan yang semulanya menyentuh bibirnya kini mengepal, pandangan mata terkejutnya mendadak rapuh. Ia sudah memberikan keputusan yang tepat, menututnya.

Bukankah masih ada cinta kedua, seperti yang di rasakan Sakura? Dan Naruto mungkin akan mencobanya, melepas belenggu hatinya, yang ia segel untuk Sasuke.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membukanya, membukanya untuk wanita yang mencintainya, yang tentunya, ia tidak akan menyerahkan hatinya direbut kembali oleh sosok pria. Karena ia sadar, itu adalah hal yang memustahilkan untuk di persatukan.

.o.O.o.

Sakura duduk meringkuk di balik semak-semak, dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Hei!" suara bariton lembut tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok pria yang sewaktu di suna digosibkan menyukainya...

Pria itu adalah...

~TBC~


End file.
